1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to methods for generating stereoscopic views and systems using the same, and, more particularly to methods for generating stereoscopic views from monoscopic images captured by an endoscope and systems using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimal invasive surgery (MIS) consists of using an imaging system and instruments of small diameters which can be introduced in small incisions in the body, in order to reduce the sequels of surgical interventions. The imaging system is in most cases a monoscopic endoscope consisting of an optical system, a camera, a sensor or the like and a display system. The monoscopic nature of the imaging system requires surgeons a long and tedious training period prior to operation, because the sensation of depth is absent, contrary to traditional open surgery where stereopsis naturally occurs to the surgeon. There is therefore a need to provide surgeons with depth sensation when performing a MIS operation. However, though stereoscopic endoscopes exist, there is still the need to provide stereoscopic views from monoscopic images.